liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
Lioness
Lionesses are the backbone of a strong pride. They are the ones that will go hunting and bring in prey to feed the pride and they are also the ones that will birth and raise the next generation of cubs, so that your legacy can continue. There's a basic introduction to how to deal with your Lionesses in Your Lioness This is a more detailed section! Claiming During Exploration, you might stumble upon a fancy lioness. If you have enough territory space it will look like this: If you click the Claim her button, it will take you to her page, you will be able to see her and interact with her. It will look like this: You have few options to pick from. Remember, every lioness is moody and picky! There's no recipe for success, you just have woo her with your instinct. She will have a few reactions to your each move, and the descriptions are lovely so read them all yourself during gameplay, no spoils here! Manly Roar - Leaning your head back you belt out a loud, terrifying roar. Shake Mane - Shake out your thick mane. Puff Out Chest - You puff out your chest and stand firm, emphasizing all the contours and muscles on your body. Spray Scent '''- You spray urine on the lioness, letting the lioness know that this territory will be yours. '''She's Not Worth It! Leave - You know what? This broad ain't worth it. You let out a growl and walk away, leaving the female behind looking shocked. You snooze, you lose.. Slap Her- '''If you slap her you lose -5 Karma '''Auto Claim - you spend 2 golden beetles to Auto Claim the lioness successfully without risking of losing her. For now it's a bit weird, it will take you to claiming lioness warning and then invalid page, but she's in your den don't worry! Fail message - Suddenly losing patience with your advances, the lioness snarls and aims a ferious smack at your face before scampering away. Aw.. Better luck next time, buddy.. That Magical moment ;'D You have to take a decision now! Leave her, maybe you changed your mind, or... Head Rub! Success: '''You move in close, rubbing your head against hers. She leans into it before progressing to rub her body against yours. Yay! You have successfully claimed this lioness and gained (x)% Impression Progress!! '''Fail: '''Suddenly losing patience with your advances, the lioness snarls and aims a ferious smack at your face before scampering away. Aw.. Better luck next time, buddy.. If you succeed - she will go straight to your den as Newly Claimed Lioness. If you lose, just continue on exploring! Maybe next time! You have a better chance of claiming a lioness if you have a higher impression level. Wild lioness will have a variable age - from 2 to 6 years old ; also variable stats and level 1. Getting a Custom Lioness Read more about customization here! Custom lioness is a new addition to pride - you can't edit wild lionesses. Tending daily needs She just wants some attention and her share of food. Interact with her on her page, either play, groom or tussle. Depends on her daily mood swings, she'll like it more or less, but none the less, her mood will rise. She also has a small chance to gain a skill point, usually when playing or tussling. If it's not sufficient, you can always use toys from your hoard. Feathers, skulls, bones, lionesses and cubs both love to nibble on things sometimes. They also might get some stats. Feeding is quite simple, just go to your hoard, use a carcass and select your lioness from the menu. Hunting and development Your Lioness will gather experience while hunting. Each lioness gets 10 hunts a day, but you can add a temporary hunt for 10 SB. She will gain experience and stats no matter if successful or not, but when she brings home a carcass, it will definitely pay off more. The better stats and skill she has, the more likely she will be to succeed. Check her page often to see the experience progress bar. On the top right part of it a "LEVEL UP" button will appear when she reaches maximum experience. Don't worry! She will still gain experience from more hunts if you forget to check on that. It will just go further into next level bar. Breeding A lioness goes into heat on every 9th day, staying in heat for 3 days, thus marking a whole 12 day "year" on Lioden. You can breed with her during that time - a little "fire" icon will appear on your lioness list meaning she's in heat. An option to breed will appear on the lower part of the Lionesses page, next to interaction table. To breed, she must be at least 2 years old and above 80% mood. preferably 100%. Lionesses have a maximum breeding age years, at some point ladies are just too old to get pregnant. If they get close to that limit, you will get a warning 8 days prior, to make sure you can breed for the last time. You will have to make sure you have at least one extra space in your territory, so she can trust you and be sure you can take care of her future children. A successful breeding message should appear on top of the page when you click the Breed button. Make sure to feed her daily''' and keep her as full as possible. If pregnant mother's hunger is 50% or greater, the cubs won't be born at all. The less hungry lioness is, the less possibility of cubs being stillborn. Lioness will be pregnant for''' 3 days''' - and will give a birth to 1-4 cubs. 2 is the most common number, with 3 or 4 being rare. After birth, Lioness will need to''' recover from the pregnancy''' - 20 full days. During those days, 12 of them will be spent on tending the cubs until they reach teenage stage and become independent. 8 more days, as usual and on the 9th day (or after 20 total after birth) she will come into heat like always. Remember, you don't have to breed all your lionesses. It's your choice, and their heat won't "waste". They go into another heat later, so prepare your breeding strategy. Aging Female cubs become adult lionesses at age of 2. They will grow old when they reach 15 years, and will die between 15 and 16, definitely at 16. This includes your customized girls - that's the circle of life. Breed your cubs to make sure the best genes pass on! Take good care of them and have enough room or they will run away! Category:Getting Started Category:Life Stages __NEWSECTIONLINK__ ~ (talk)XxAshaxX